In Another Life
by Mona Skyes
Summary: What if Gale was reaped instead of Peeta? AU, begins from 'The Hunger Games'
1. ONE

**A/N: New first chapter, reworked with fixed punctuation.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters**

* * *

It's the morning of the reaping of the 74th annual Hunger Games, and I am standing with the other 16 year olds in the middle of the square, next to Madge Undersee, the Mayor's daughter. I brace myself for a rude remark – Gale had been rude to her when we had dropped off the strawberries at her house. Instead, she smiles at me. 'Are you nervous?' Madge asks. 'I'm worried about Prim.' I confess. 'It's her first reaping and her name's only in there once, but what if she's chosen?' 'She'll be fine, Katniss.' Madge gives my arm a reassuring squeeze. She takes out something from her pocket and hands it to me. 'For good luck.' I look at the gold mockingjay pin in my hand. It's probably worth its weight in gold, and it would be sold in exchange for food if I had it. 'Madge, I can't take this from you.' I protest. She doesn't answer because she's looking far into the distance, at the pen for 18 year olds. I feel irritated when I follow her line of vision – she's staring at Gale. I shove her mockingjay pin into my pocket.

'Welcome, welcome.' Effie Trinket, District 12's escort, is on the stage with Mayor Undersee and Haymitch Abernathy, the only surviving victor from our district. Madge's father reads out his usual speech and I let my mind wander as I mumble 'not me, please not me.' Then the reaping begins. Effie pulls out a slip from the girls' bowl and opens it. 'Primrose Everdeen' I hear Effie Trinket call, in her nasal Capitol accent. I can't move, I can't breathe. All I can think is 'Maybe this is a nightmare'. How can Prim, my little baby sister who could never hurt a fly, represent district 12 in the Hunger Games? I can't send her to her certain death!

'I volunteer!' I scream hysterically. 'A volunteer!' I can see Effie Trinket delighted to have some action at last. ' Isn't that just lovely? And now for the male tribute.' Effie digs around the bowl, making sure to mix those slips around. 'The male tribute from district 12,' Effie pauses for effect while I pray _not Gale, not Gale_, ' is Gale Hawthorne! Come on up, young man!'

In that moment, my world stops. How can both of us be reaped? Who will provide for our families? 'Gale!' I hear Posy scream from the crowd. She sounds as desperate as I feel. 'Don't go!' I can see my mother with Hazelle Hawthorne, both with tears streaming down their face. Hazelle is trying to hold on to Vick and Rory, my mother is hanging on to Prim. I turn to Gale, he stands up a bit straighter. Be strong, is his message. And I have to be. I have to be strong if one of us has to return to district 12. One of us...

Inside the Justice Building, Gale and I are taken to separate rooms so our families can say goodbye to us. Prim, mother, Hazelle, Rory, Vick and Posy all enter together, and I tell them to be strong, but how strong can they be? Their family's sole breadwinners are off to the arena, with only the slimmest chance of survival. I almost wish I hadn't volunteered to take Prim's place. If she and Gale were both killed in the arena, I could at least provide for our families. If neither of us returns...How will they survive without Gale and me? How will they find the strength to face the horrifying images that will surely flash across their television screens? I try to mask my emotions and tell them that they can survive if Prim and Rory learn to harvest dandelions and katniss roots. They can survive on the tesserae for a while. And Greasy Sae has agreed to spare a bit of food for them in the event that both Gale and I were reaped and don't return. 'I love you,' I say and I can't speak any more so we just sit in silence for a while. Then they leave to visit Gale.

Gale. My best friend, my confidant, the only person I can be myself with. And in a few days, we'll be in the arena, trying to kill each other. I try to get this thought out of my head when someone else enters. It is Effie Trinket, here to take me to the station. She sees my tear stained face and snorts 'Clean yourself up. You aren't good looking enough for the crowds to sympathise with you. Not like the boy.' she says with a lascivious smile. 'He's a handsome one, he is. Could be the next Finnick.' I wipe my face blank at her words, but rage boils within me. My best friend is no Finnick Odair! We walk out of the Justice Building and I see camera crews all around, eager to catch a glimpse of the first volunteer district 12 has ever had, and the 'handsome' male tribute. I spot Gale, walking tall and proud. His face is as blank as I want mine to be, cool and collected. I run straight into his arms and hug him. His hands wrap around me instinctively and for a moment, I feel safe. Of course, Effie has to ruin the moment. 'What are you doing? ' she hisses. 'Let go of him, now'. Haymitch interrupts. 'Let them do what they want. ' He looks at us and murmurs 'Interesting.' Then he disappears into the train with a bottle of wine, leaving the three of us on the platform.


	2. TWO

**A/N: I don't own the Hunger Games or any characters in this story, and I write simply for entertainment (mine & yours, hopefully)**

* * *

TWO

'What a pig!' Effie says disgustedly. The she turns to us. 'Well, what are you waiting for? Get on the train.' She pushes us both inside, and I loosen my hold on Gale. He walks inside the compartment and stares outside the window.

The first thing I register is wonder at the richness and luxury of the cabin all around, followed by anger. Who are these Capitol people to indulge themselves while those of us in the districts starve to death? I turn to Effie angrily but she is already giving us her next set of instructions.

'These are your compartments.' Effie points me to one direction and directs Gale to the other side. 'Clean yourselves up. Dinner is in twenty minutes. Don't be late.' She leaves, annoyed because Gale didn't acknowledge her.

Gale turns toward me when it's just the two of us and I can finally see the pain in his eyes. 'What are we going to do, Katniss?' he says, and he sounds like a scared little boy. Oddly, seeing Gale so vulnerable gives me strength. 'I don't know.' I admit. 'But we can't give up hope, Gale. We need to be strong for our families. So the first thing we do is meet up with Effie for dinner in half an hour, to find out all we can, okay?' He nods at me and leaves for his compartment, head held just a little higher. I turn to my room.

Inside my room, I see a cupboard full of clothes in the softest fabrics imaginable. I decide to change into a pair of black pants and a white shirt– it's been so long since I've had something new for myself. As I pull off my dress, Madge's mockingjay pin falls to the floor. I decide to pin it to my shirt, and I spend the next few minutes wandering the compartments, searching for the dining hall.

It took me a lot longer than a few minutes to get to dinner- each compartment had some new gadget for me to observe and that really slowed me down. 'You're late' Effie says as I step into the dining room. 'Sit down, quickly.' Gale is already at the table, eating some exotic dish. 'The food is wonderful,' he says as I slide into the seat next to him. 'Try some of this lamb stew.' I serve myself some of it and find he is not exaggerating. I focus on eating as much as I can when Haymitch stumbles into the compartment, reeking of alcohol.

'You're supposed to be mentoring these children!' Effie snaps at Haymitch. 'Whatever you say, sweetheart.' Haymitch slurs, vomits all over Effie and finally passes out on the floor. Gale and I start giggling. The sight of Effie Trinket covered in puke is wonderful. Effie turns to us and snarls 'Oh yes, how amusing you mentor is. But I wonder how funny you'll find his drunkenness when you're in the arena and he's your only lifeline.' With that, she storms off.

Gale and I sober up at once. 'Is he really that important to us?' I ask Gale. 'I don't know,' he admits, 'but if she's right we should make sure he isn't drunk all the time.' Gale lifts Haymitch up and takes him to the nearest bathroom and we begin to clean him up.

After some time, Haymitch begins to stir. Gale doesn't waste any time. 'So Effie said you were supposed to mentor us.' 'That's right, boy.' Haymitch answers. 'Any advice?' I ask impatiently. 'Stay alive.' Haymitch answers, and then begins laughing. 'Good joke,' I say, 'but not one that will keep us alive.' I throw the soap in my hand across the room and it shatters on the wall. 'My, my.' Haymitch muses. 'What do I have here? A tribute with some fight in her.'

'I'm not the only one with spark,' I say irritably.

'Oh yes, that's right,' Haymitch says with interest. 'You two know each other. So what's the story? Brother and sister-no, your names are different. Cousins? Friends? Lo-?'

'We're hunting partners.' Gale cuts in rudely. 'But how does that matter?'

'It all matters, my boy.' Haymitch slurs. 'Stand up straight, so I can see you.' We stand in front of him and Haymitch circles around us. Well, he tries to, but he collapses mid-turn. 'We'll do this tomorrow,' he mumbles. Gale tries to help him up, but Haymitch protests ,'Just leave me alone.'

Gale drops him back on the ground as gently as he can. 'See you tomorrow, Catnip.' He says to me. And then he does something he has never done before. He plants a kiss on my forehead before he leaves.

I'm still in the corridor, stunned at what just happened. Did Gale just kiss me?

_It doesn't matter, Katniss_ a voice in my head says. _Tomorrow he'll be in the arena trying to kill you._

_You're wrong! _I think._ He cares about me. _

_How can he care about you when you were forced to work together for survival? _The voice continues snidely.

Do I really believe Gale sees me as a means to fill his stomach? I try to put that thought of my mind as I climb into my bed.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I'll mostly follow the plot line in the book, but I will add some twists.**

**Don't forget to review! Seriously, I need to know I'm typing to an audience bigger than my computer screen.**

**Press the blue button**

**Bye for now.  
**


	3. THREE

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, still making no profit.  
**

* * *

THREE

'Rise and shine, Catnip!' Effie wakes me up in an overly cheerful voice. 'It's going to be a big, big, big day!'

'Don't call me Catnip.' I say as I pull my blanket off and sit up. No one gets to use that name but Gale. 'Isn't that your name?' Effie seems genuinely surprised. 'That's what the boy calls you.' 'I'm Katniss.' I say shortly. 'Only Gale calls me Catnip.' For some reason, Effie seems to choke up. 'Of course, it must be so hard, you two being-' She is suddenly overcome with emotion and can't speak any longer. I am worried about what Effie was about to say. Did she hear Gale and me talking to Haymitch? Does she know we hunt illegally? There is no time to think about that before Effie says, 'Anyway, breakfast is in half an hour and you don't want to be late. Chop chop!' Then she leaves the room, a bob of fluorescent pink hair bouncing along without a care in the world.

I'm the first one at the breakfast table today and I see that a delicious spread has been laid out for us. Fresh fruits, a host of brightly coloured liquids, and best of all, bread. Not the thick, flat bread Gale and I make out of the tessera grain, the bread in the train is the fluffy bakery bread Peeta Mellark gave me when I was eleven and at death's doorstep. I try to put that out of my mind while I feast on what is undoubtedly the best breakfast I have ever had.

Gale and Effie arrive after a while, and get started on their breakfast in silence. When Effie has finished, she asks, 'So what's your angle?' What on earth is she talking about? 'We're going to work on that now.' Haymitch has finally arrived for breakfast, and he sounds sober for a change. 'So why don't you start of by telling me what your skills are? Or would you rather keep it a secret from each other?'

'We don't keep secrets from each other.' I say. 'Of course, sweetheart.' Haymitch says sardonically, not even bothering to look at me. Instead, he is closely observing Effie. 'So what can you do?' 'Katniss can shoot a rabbit blindfolded' Gale answers, 'and I'm okay with traps and snares.' 'Gale's a genius with them,' I say. 'And he's pretty skilled with a bow and arrow too.' Haymitch laughs. 'Right, and angels fly out of my backside. Try telling me the truth.'

Gale finally loses it. He takes a knife and throws it across the room in frustration. It lands in the seam between two wooden panels. I let out a gasp of surprise - Gale is good, but not_ that_ good. But if we have to get Haymitch to help us, maybe this will impress him. 'Well, well,' he says drily. 'Maybe district 12 actually has a shot at winning this year.' Effie is gleaming, as though all her dreams have come true. 'Stand up straight for me,' Haymitch orders as he circles around us. This time, he doesn't pass out. 'Not bad,' he assesses. 'Once the stylists are done with you I might be able to make something out of the pair of you,' He takes a sip from his bottle. _No wonder the tributes from district 12 never win_, I think viciously. _How can they, with a drunken mentor?_

'So you'll help?' I ask impatiently. 'You'll stay sober for the next three weeks to get us out alive?' 'Katniss,' Gale says with so much pain in his voice, 'only one of us can get out alive.' Effie lets out a sob. She's been so quiet for the last few minutes I had almost forgotten she was here. 'What is it?' Haymitch asks. 'It's just so sad!' Effie says, but she doesn't elaborate further. Sad? What does she have to be sad about? We're the ones going to the arena to face our deaths! I look at Haymitch, confused, but he just smiles at me and says, 'I promise to stay sober enough to get you out of there alive. But you have to do exactly what I say, no questions asked.'

'Fine,' Gale agrees. 'So what's the best strategy at the Cornucopia for someone who-' 'One step at a time,' Haymitch interrupts. 'When we get to the Capitol this afternoon, you'll be put in the hands of your stylist. You may not like what they do to you – actually, I bet you're going to hate it- but do exactly what they say, no complaining. We'll talk strategy after the Parade. For now, get some rest.'

Effie nods her approval of this plan, and she and Haymitch leave to their rooms. Well I guess _they_ don't have to worry about the fact that they could die in a week, leaving their starving families behind.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read so far, **

**to ilovemythoroughbred, kk55, lferg and msmatt for adding me to story alert,**

** to 0Fireheart0 and msmatt for adding to their favourites, **

**and most importantly to 0Fireheart0 for reviewing!**

** Now if I just have a few more reviews I'll be a very happy fanfic writer. **

**Press the blue button please?**


	4. FOUR

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins I am not. **

* * *

FOUR**  
**

I turn to Gale. 'Can you believe them?' I ask him. 'They don't even care that we could be dead so soon.' Gale doesn't utter a word in reply. He stands there as still as a statue. 'They don't care that Prim and Rory and Vick and Posy could be starving to death right now!' I know it's a cruel thing to say, but I just can't bear seeing him so unmoving. It's almost as if he's already given up. 'I don't want to talk right now, Katniss.' he answers. I frown, but I know there's nothing I can do. When Gale doesn't want to talk to me, all I can do is wait for him to change his mind.

I remember the day of the Reaping last year, when Gale was in one of his silent phases. We had agreed to meet up at our spot in the woods that morning, and I had volunteered to go an hour early to pick strawberries. I was satisfied with my haul – I had managed to fill two baskets full of bright red strawberries, and I was sure Mayor Undersee would be willing to pay us handsomely for them – so I went to our rock to wait.

And wait. And wait some more. Gale hadn't shown up for a full hour and I was angry – how dare he stand me up like this? No, scratch that, I wasn't just angry, I was worried out of my mind. I kept imagining the worst possible scenarios – maybe the Peacekeepers had caught Gale in the Meadow, maybe Vick or Rory or Posy were unwell, maybe – maybe the fence was suddenly electrified and Gale had touched it and- 'Gale!' I screamed in panic. 'Gale!'

'What's the matter, Catnip?' He entered my field of vision looking perfectly fine, and he grinned at me as though there's nothing wrong with the world. 'You idiot!' Now I was just plain mad at him, since I was sure that he was unharmed. 'Why didn't you tell me you'd be late?' 'Oh yeah, I should have sent you a message with my cell phone – oh wait! Only the people in the Capitol have those anymore.' 'Shut up!' I yelled. Even there, in the middle of the forest, I was worried that his words would fall in the wrong ears. 'I was worried that something had hurt you! You can't just leave me – What's that on your neck?' As soon as I spotted the small reddish bruise, Gale tried to cover it up, but I was already livid.

'Unbelievable!' I shrieked, 'You were supposed to shoot some squirrels for the baker and come back here, not wander off with one of your – who was it this time, anyway?' 'Why do you care who she is?' Gale countered. 'I don't, really. I was just wondering which girl was more important to you than your family, if you spent all this time with her instead of hunting to help the kids' I retorted. I knew I'd gone too far – if there's just one thing Gale cares about, it's his family. So I wasn't surprised when he glared at me and screamed, 'I hunted in the morning and went to the bakers', but I spoke to Peeta Mellark.'

'So what?' I asked him. 'What did Peeta say that got you so upset?' 'Never mind.' He said shortly. 'Tell me, Gale,' I urged. 'It doesn't matter.' He answered, and we stood there in silence for a while. 'And why do you care if I was out with Roosa?' he asked after he had calmed down. 'Are you jealous?' I blushed as soon as he said those words. I don't know why, but I did. 'I'm not jealous!' I protested. I really, truly wasn't, I just wanted to know what Peeta Mellark had said to him. 'Let's just forget about it, okay?' I said, and he nodded. We went back to district 12 that afternoon for the Reaping, and luckily both of us were safe. That night, as I lay curled up next to Prim, I wondered what Peeta Mellark could have possible told Gale to get him so upset, but that conversation was forgotten after that night.

Now that I think about it, where had all that jealousy business come from anyway? Gale and I were friends and hunting partners, but that was as far as our relationship went. We'd never had another conversation about what we were to each other until yesterday's Reaping. I see him looking out of the window, at the bright lights that fill the Capitol. He pulls me closer.'What were you thinking about?' he asks. 'You didn't even notice the train passing through a tunnel.' 'Nothing.' I answer, 'Can we move away from the window? The Capitol people are starting to stare at us.' I can see them, with their bizarre fluorescent makeup and oddly coloured clothes, staring at the tribute train shamelessly.

'That's exactly why we're standing here.' Gale answers grimly. 'One of them might be rich and decide to sponsor us.' 'You mean sponsor _you_.' I counter. And it's true, I'm not good looking enough to have sponsors falling all over me. Gale, however, is quite handsome. Objectively speaking, of course. He smiles at me. 'It couldn't hurt to try, right?' he says. I nod and we stand side-by-side at the window, waving to the crowds and pretending that we're actually excited to be a part of the Games.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, and laughed (or at least smiled) at the flashback. **

**Now that you've come this far into the story,** REVIEW. **And while you're at it, tell me if you liked the cover.**

**As always, thanks to everyone who read the story, **

**to KidCudiLove23 and ruthieL for adding this story to your alerts and your favourites**

**to thearcherballet for favouriting  
**

**to Milan and msmatt for reviewing**

**And a huge massive thank you to msmatt for adding me to your favourite author list! I feel so honoured!**


	5. FIVE

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games nor am I writing this for profit. **

* * *

FIVE

_R-r-i-i-p-p! _In case you're wondering, I'm at the Remake Centre, having all the hair from my body removed by my Prep Team and let me tell you, it _hurts_. The Peacekeepers from District 12 should forget about death by electrocution – if the punishment for entering the Meadow was having all the hair ripped from my body, I'd think twice about it. I'd still do it, of course, but I'd definitely reconsider hunting. I've been here for the last two hours, ever since the train got us to the Capitol and we were whisked into the Training Centre. We were served lunch on floor 12 – that's our home in the Training Centre- and then Gale was taken away to his own prep team so I don't even have someone to talk to.

'Ouch!' I scream as a particularly long strip of hair is ripped from my body. 'Oh, I'm sorry!' Venia giggles. 'You're just so hairy! But don't worry, that was the last of it. Now we have to work on your nails and face.' 'You're doing much better than last year's girl,' Octavia, another member of my Prep Team, says. 'Now you just relax while we take care of you.' Then they begin to chat about last year's games when I drift off, lost in my thoughts.

An hour later, my Prep Team pronounces me ready to meet my stylist and I almost cry in relief. The next part of my prep was painless – Venia and Flavius, the last member of my Prep Team, worked on my nails, then they made me take a bath in a tub of some foul smelling salve and finally, Octavia worked on my make-up. The whole time, however, they kept up their chatter on the strangest things – how fluorescent yellow will be 'out' within a week and the merits of 'baguettes'. Luckily they didn't expect me to take part in the conversation. 'Twirl for us,' Venia says and I obligingly spin around as the remove any stray bits of hair. 'You actually don't look so bad!' Octivia squeaks. 'Thank you,' I reply with a fake smile, 'we don't have much cause to look pretty back in District 12.' That wins them over. 'Of course you don't, poor darling.' Octavia simpers. 'But Cinna will make you look stunning!'

As if on cue, my stylist enters the room. He's not as flamboyant as I expected – the only artificial touch to his face is gold eyeliner applied with a light hand – and he's not as old as I expected. He looks to be about 25. 'Is this your first time in the Games?' I ask. Most of the stylists have been around for so long even my mother can't remember an older set of stylists. 'Yes.' He answers. 'So they gave you District 12.' 'I asked for District 12.' He answers. 'And I will make sure you're unforgettable at the Parade.' 'Thanks,' I say, 'So what sort of coal miners' outfit will I be wearing?' 'See, Portia – my partner – and I think the coal miner's outfit is overdone, so you won't be wearing that. So we're going to be focussing on the coal instead of the miner.' Oh no. What if he dresses me up in just a black piece of cloth? That's not going to win me any support. 'What do we do with coal?' he continues. 'We burn it, of course. You're not afraid of fire, are you?' 'Not really,' I answer. Cinna looks dreamily into the distance. 'Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire. I promise you, no one in Panem will be able to forget your name after tonight.' He smiles at me and hands me a bag with a simple black unitard in it. 'Put it on and come to the elevator.' he says. 'I'll add the finishing touches downstairs.'

After Cinna has left, I change into the unitard and look into the mirror. It fits me perfectly and is quite comfortable. I see Cinna has also left a pair of black leather boots so I put them on as well. Then I walk to the elevator, marvelling at the fact that these boots have melded to my feet as perfectly as the leather hunting boots I have at home. 'There you are!' Haymitch calls. 'Now Effie and I aren't allowed to the holding room, but I'm sure you'll do well. Now where is that boy?' Gale appears from the other side of the room in an identical unitard. When he comes closer, I can't help but laugh. His prep team has shaved off his beard and he looks like a little boy. 'What are you laughing at?' he asks. 'You look like Vick!' I say. 'Who got the mighty Gale Hawthorne to shave off his prized beard?' 'Well, Catnip, it's nice to see you with two eyebrows instead of just one.' he quips, and I can't help but smile at him.'Yes, we're all one big happy family,' Haymitch interrupts. 'Now could you please put on your capes and headgear?'

Cinna puts a fluttering cape made of stream of red, orange and yellow and a matching headdress on me while Portia does the same for Gale. 'Be confident.' Effie advises as the elevator arrives to take Portia, Cinna, Gale and me away. 'Remember to keep your head held high!' she adds before the doors shut.

'You're not afraid of fire, are you?' Portia asks as soon as we move down. I can see Gale clench his fist and I'm sure that he too is remembering the day our fathers were killed in the mine accident after an explosion. Because honestly how could we not be afraid of fires after that? But I simply nod my head and say, 'We'll be fine.' Then the elevator brings us to the ground floor and I can see the rest of the tributes have already arrived.

My heart sinks as I take in the sights that now surround me. All of the male tributes are bigger than me, as are most of the females; the only exceptions area skinny, sly-looking girl with red hair and a young girl who reminds me painfully of Prim. 'Gale,' I whisper, 'They're practically giants!' 'Just remember,' he answers just as quietly, 'the bigger they are, the harder they fall. We'll be fine.' But he has no time to add anything else because a Capitol attendant directs us to our chariot.

It's at the end of the line and there are two black horses harnessed to the front. They are so magnificent that I think if Gale and I kill it, the money from the meat alone would be enough to feed both our families for at least three months. The hide could mean no more taking out tesserae for our families. Just as I am thinking of the best ways to kill a horse – Will an arrow through the neck work? Would two shots straight through its heart be enough? – Cinna and Portia arrive. 'The first chariots are leaving.' Portia says. 'We'll probably set you on fire when district 6 starts to move. Don't worry, it's not real, just an artificial fire that Cinna and I came up with.'

Gale nods tersely and we stand in silence for a few moments. '5 just left the building.' Portia says, and she turns to Gale. Cinna turns to me. 'I promise this won't hurt.' he says, and he lights my cape and headdress. I expect to feel pain but all I can feel is a very mild tickling sensation. 'Can you feel anything?' Cinna asks, and I feel a sudden rush of affection for him. 'No,' I assure him, 'I'm sure the dress looks great.' 'You look stunning,' he says. 'Now get on to that Chariot and do me proud. Good luck, girl on fire!'

A Capitol attendant helps me up on to the right side of the chariot and I see Gale is already in place. I stand next to him and for a moment it almost feels like we're back in the Meadow in our usual hunting stance. 'Katniss!' Cinna calls out as the chariot begins to move. I see him shouting but he's too far away to be heard. 'What is he trying to say?' I yell to Gale who has also turned to Cinna, who is now frantically pointing to his hands. 'I don't know' Gale yells back. 'But we're almost out so head held high!' And with that, the two of us leave the confines of the Training Centre for the glittering streets of the Capitol.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! This is longer than any chapter I've written so far.  
**

**Now that you've come this far into the story,** REVIEW. **I have over 400 hits and only 3 reviews, so that's really bugging me. ****And while you're at it, tell me if you liked the cover.**

**As always, thanks to you for reading the story,and to SingingMySong and rah830 for adding this story to their alerts. **

**Oh, and the first one to spot the HP reference (in this chapter) and the Titanic reference(in the previous chapter) gets a Hunger Games one-shot from me. Or a Potter one. Or a Twilight one.  
**

**Until next time,**

**Mona**


	6. SIX

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games nor am I writing this for profit. **

* * *

SIX

The streets of the Capitol are truly spectacular, with glass windows painted in a rainbow of hues and buildings with the most fascinating shapes; I can see one that resembles a diamond in the distance and the one next to it looks like a chess rook.

The crowds on the street fall silent when they spot us, but then follow with a huge roar. '12! 12! 12!' they chant feverishly, and I can tell from the expressions of the crowd that Cinna and Portia have done a brilliant job.

'Katniss! Katniss!' someone yells but I know that it is my job to appear bored. I just wave continue to wave to the crowd and try to appear expressionless, but inside I am bursting with happiness. Judging from the enthusiasm of the crowd, we've managed to make quite an impression on the Capitol residents, and this could easily lead to a loyal fan base. Some of our fans could easily sponsor us.

'Katniss! Gale! Katniss! Gale!' someone shouts and a rose is thrown towards our carriage. I catch it and blow a kiss in the general direction the rose came from. A hundred hands are raised in an effort to catch my kiss, as though it is something tangible.

I almost laugh – how ridiculous!- when the chariot enters the large square in front of the President's residence. It is a vast area and there are more cameras here than there were on the way here. I can see President Snow up in his balcony, surrounded by Peacekeepers who keep him safe. Behind them is a gigantic screen displaying the Tribute Parade. The camera switches from the District 11 boy on to me and I can't help admire the brilliant job Cinna has done. Then the camera moves to Gale – and I lose my breath.

I always knew he was handsome – I can't remember a time when there weren't girls in school coming up to me asking me about him – but I don't think it's ever hit me like this. I think this is the first time in the five years we've known each other that I truly observed his features. Years of standing back-to-back have given me little time to register the solidness of his jaw or the slight plumpness to his lips.

I am so engrossed in his features that I don't even notice the chariot making a sharp turn to the designated parking spot. It is one of those rare moments when I lose my balance- and begin to fall off the carriage.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I'm sorry about the lack of length of this chapter.**

**As always, thanks to you for reading the story,**

**to 'Guest' for their kind words of support,  
**

**to Lorelei Eve for adding this story to their alerts,**

**to TruBluz for adding this to their favourites  
**

**********to mimish100 for adding this story to their alerts and reviewing.**

******to Desastreuse for adding this story to their alerts and reviewing.**

**Oh, a CONTEST: the first one to spot the HP reference (in chapter 5) and the Titanic reference(in chapter 4) gets a Hunger Games one-shot from me. Or a Potter one. Or a Twilight one.  
**

**Bye,  
**

**Mona S  
**


End file.
